


He Doesn't Do Spiders

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [27]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story based on Sauli's last blog about being sick and the spiders in the back yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't Do Spiders

"Are you sure you feel up to going out tonight," Adam asks as he leans down to kiss Sauli's forehead.

He's relieved to feel cooler skin against his lips. His baby's been sick with a nasty flu for a couple of days and Adam's been a little worried, especially since he has to go out of town for a bit.

"I'm sick of the bed," Sauli grumbles.

Adam raises his eyebrows and smiles. "First time I've heard you say that."

Sauli flashes him the most pathetic "I'm too sick to laugh" look.

"No flirting. I'm sick."

Adam follows him into the bathroom, happy to see Sauli attempting to joke around. Yesterday he was ready to bring Sauli to the hospital. He looked so pale and he didn't laugh or smile once - which is not like him at all. Even Leena was ready to pack him in the car. The only reason they didn't was that Sauli's fever finally went down.

He gathers Sauli in his arms and quiets his protest.  "But you're recording. You can't get sick."

"Let me worry about that." He kisses the top of his head and holds him close. He misses his happy, smiling boyfriend.

Sauli finally gives in and hugs him back. "Thank you for playing nurse."

"Anytime sweetie."

Adam sits on the commode while Sauli climbs into the shower. He wants to make sure Sauli doesn't pass out. He hasn't eaten much the last couple of days which is why he's happy they're going out to dinner tonight. He wants to get some color back in Sauli's face.

When he sees Sauli's fine in the shower, he heads downstairs to keep Leena company.

Adam wasn't all that comfortable opening his home and life up to a stranger. But this is Sauli's best friend since they were kids. And as they once discussed, it's important they get along with each others friends.  Sauli's more than made an attempt with his own friends. He's taken an active interest in their lives. He even visits Scarlett, Lee and Riff when Adam's out of town, so the least he could do was make an effort with Sauli's friends. 

He wasn't sure what to expect of Leena and was more than a little intimidated meeting her.  However, she was the one who convinced Sauli to go to Jenny Woo so he feels a little indebted to her.

After a couple of days, he's so happy she came out and they have a chance to get to know one another. She's just as sweet and happy as Sauli, but she's very protective of him.

"He's special. You hurt him, I'll hurt you."

That was the first sentence she said when they were alone the first time.

Before Adam could respond she added, "He loves you dearly. And he doesn't give his heart up easily. But he's a good judge of people so I'm thinking he's in good hands."

Then she smiled and Adam knew she had his approval.

"We can stay in tonight," she says when Adam walks into the living room.

"I want to take you out to dinner. It's not much but it's my way of doing something nice. Especially when he's been so sick. I think it'll be good for him to get out of the house and get some fresh air."

"Yes. He's been stuck in bed."

"I'm ready," Sauli announces as he walks through the door.

"You look gorgeous," he says before giving him a kiss.

"Okay lovebirds. Let's get food. I'm starved."

A couple hours later, Sauli's smiling and laughing and best of all, eating, and for that Adam leaves the waiter an extra special tip. At least he won't have to worry about him when leaves for Miami tomorrow.

At least that's what he thought until he gets a panicked voice mail from him Monday afternoon.

"Adam, call me!! It's so gross. It's all over my face and in my hair."

He can hear Leena's screams in the background.

His heart is in his throat when he dials him back.

"Jesus, are you okay?"

"Adam, it's so bad."

"What is?" Maybe his fever's back. Maybe he has pnemonia. Or something worse.

"The spiders. You need to do something."

"Spiders?" Did he get bit by one and has a reaction?

"I walked into a huge spider web this morning out back. It was all over me. It was.." He spouts off some things in Finnish which allows time for Adam's heart to return to normal. "We need to call someone to come kill them all. I'm not going back out there until they're gone."

For the first time since the call started Adam starts smiling. "You really are afraid of spiders."

"Adam, they aren't spiders. They're monsters."

Adam chuckles. "Sauli, they're spiders. But I'll call someone. Okay?"

"Yes, thank you. Besides if I can't go outside I can't stay tanned. And then we couldn't play that game of guessing my tan lines."

Sauli's voice, so low and husky, stirs his groin. "I love that game. I loved it that one time when I didn't find any."

"Me too, but, Adam, the spiders have to go."

Adam looks out the hotel window and smiles. "Okay baby. I'll call you when I get details. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Jeena and I have lots of laughs. Well, until I made her kill the big spider." He laughs and Adam can picture the two of them yelling and jumping around the kitchen trying to run away from a little tiny creature instead of stepping on it like a normal person.

"I miss you."  It's only been two days but he can't wait to be back home.

"I miss you too. Now, call the killing people."

Adam laughs and does as instructed. After all, the next installment of his favorite game depends on it.


End file.
